Taphephobia
by BelleBailey
Summary: Lindsay has a fear of being buried alive and now it has come true. Will Danny and the team be able to rescue her or will her grave be alright made? Alot of DL. Chapter 8 is now up. Please read and review. Last chapter in. Sorry it took months.
1. Chapter 1: The fear

-1**Chapter 1: The fear**

I don't own CSI:NY Jerry B. of CBS does.

Lindsay awoken from the same nightmare she had for a month now. There was case where the victim was buried alive and died. She woke up abruptly. Lindsay got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Danny didn't move as she got up. When she got there, she went straight for the sink. She turned the cold water knob and splashed some water in her face.

"Linds. Are you all right?"

Lindsay quickly turned the water off, dried off her face, and went back into the bedroom. She put on a fake smile.

"No, Montana. What's wrong?"

She climbed back in to the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. She turned on her side, leaned on her left elbow and looked into Danny's eyes.

"It's just a dream."

"What's it about?"

"Nothing."

Danny gave her one of his famous faces. She sighed.

"I keep having this same dream about being buried alive. I'm scared to death about it. Maybe that wasn't the right word to use."

Danny gently touched the side of her face. She fell back to sleep like that. Danny watched her sleep for a few minutes, making sure she was alright before he fell asleep himself.

The next morning, Danny fought with the alarm clock and the urge to stay in bed. He turned to Lindsay. She was sleeping peacefully. The sound of his cell phone broke through the quietness. He picked up his phone and read the caller ID. Wishing that he could ignore his boss. He put the phone to his ear. Mac spook very fast. After he was done talking Danny closed his phone. Lindsay started to stir. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Come on. We have a crime scene to get to."

They quickly got dressed and headed down town.

TBC………………………………...

Like it love it or hate it. Please Review. I'll post the next chapter very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

-1

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

I don't own CSI:NY CBS and Jerry B. do.

Mac met them at the vic's house. The victim was in her 20's, had blonde hair, blue eyes. The husband was no where to be found. So of course all the focus went to him. Flack sent out an A.P.B on him and his car. Lindsay processed the scene as Danny walked along the front yard looking for anything. Suddenly Danny heard something in the house break. He ran into the house with Flack and Mac on his tail. Lindsay was no where to be found.

They heard a car starting and ran back outside in time to see a car drive away with Lindsay inside. They watched her pounding on the windows and her silent screaming. Danny chased for about a mile. Coming up behind him were the police cars. Flack was in the front. None of them stopped for him. He could care less. Mac's car finally made it to where Danny was standing. Mac hurried out of his car.

"Danny, are you all right?"

"Lindsay," he whispered.

Mac directed Danny to the car and helped him sit in the passengers' seat.

Danny just stared out into space. He didn't say anything to Mac or Flack when he returned.

"Where is she, Flack?"

Flack muttered the next words like a child who knew they had done something wrong and had to tell their parents.

"We lost her."

Danny punched the door of the car. It shook the car a little and with the door being open, some glass broke and cut into Danny's hand. His hand was bleeding, now. Mac gave Flack a worried face. Finally Stella arrived. She tried to convince Danny to go to the Doctors about his hand but he went straight to his car.

"Where do you think you're going," asked Mac.

"To find Lindsay."

"Bleed to death on the way," said Mac.

"You know as well as I do that it's not that bad."

"Fine. Then if you don't die, you'll loss consciousness and drive off the road and die. I don't think that when we find

Lindsay, she wants to hear your dead."

Danny sighed and got out of the car. Stella helped Danny to the ambulance. They wrapped up his hand. They let him go quickly. This didn't help the situation. As much as Mac wanted Danny to be alright, he didn't want Danny free to roam because then he would try to go find Lindsay himself.

"Danny, go home," said Mac.

"No, I'm going to try to find her. So don't try and stop me."

Stella walked up to them.

"Mac, let me talk to him."

Mac nodded and left. Stella took his spot.

"Danny, you know Lindsay better than any of us. Do you think she would want you to get sick over this? No, she would want you to find her, but with reason."

"I know."

"Good. So go home, get some sleep, and put some ice on your hand. We'll call you when we find something. I promise."

"Thanks."

With that Danny headed back to his apartment.

'Wow, that was a lot easier then I thought,' said Stella in her head.

When Danny got home, he sat on his couch and put his head in the palm of his hands and sobbed. He review the events from earlier. He thought of many things that he could have changed so Lindsay won't have been taken.

TBC………………………………...

Please read and review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: The note

-1**Chapter 3: The note**

I don't own CSI:NY Jerry B. and CBS does

When Lindsay woke up, she was in a very cramped space. She opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. There were flashlights next to her along with some kind of note. She turned the flashlight on and read it:

Hello CSI:

I bet after this you won't collect evidence. That other CSI was trying to chase me down. Well he wasn't able to follow for long. You don't need to worry about him for long because you'll never see him again.

Lindsay started gasping for air then she started screaming. She tried kicking. When she started kicking, she heard the box she was in move. Meanwhile, back at CSI, Mac, Stella and Hawkes were going over the evidence. They were in Mac's office.

"What do we know," asked Mac.

Before anyone could answer they heard Danny yelling. They saw him running toward the office. Stella went to the door.

"Danny, what is it?"

"Lindsay. I got this note about Lindsay."

Stella took the note from Danny and read it.

"Mac, we have to find her."

"We're trying our best Danny, but so far there isn't any

evidence."

Danny ran out of the office as Flack ran in.

"Mac, we just got this tape about Lindsay. We haven't played

it yet."

Mac, Stella, Flack, and Hawkes went to the AV room. When they got there Adam quickly took out what was in the VHS player and put in the tape. The tape was of the suspect when he kidnapped Lindsay. He showed them what he did with her next. She was being buried alive in a box. She was knocked out. Without being noticed, Danny walked into the AV room. He had his mouth wide open and watched the entire thing.

"Is she dead?"

Everyone turned around.

"We don't know. This tape doesn't show that," said Hawkes.

Suddenly Jane came through the doors.

"We got DNA off of the tape and fingerprints. They both

match. His name is Bobby Kent."

Danny growled at the name.

"Do you know him, Danny," asked Mac.

"Lindsay does. They were almost married when she lived in

Montana. She was scared of him and what he might do to her. That's why she moved up here."

Mac, Flack, and Hawkes ran out of the room. Jane was already gone. Danny started to leave. Stella looked behind her and saw Danny leaving. She went after him.

"What aren't you telling us," she asked.

"He's the reason we couldn't be together at first. She was afraid of that he may come after me."

Stella could see tears forming in his eyes. She tried to comfort him but Danny pulled away. He let his head fall and walked away. Stella was worried if they couldn't find Lindsay, who knows what Danny might do.

Lindsay was still fighting to get out. It was useless. She was trapped. She let the tears fall freely. No one could see her. The only thing she regretted was she never got to see Danny again. She knew who was doing this; and she couldn't believe he came after her.

Mac was heading to his office when Stella walked up to him and stopped. She was holding a letter.

"This came for you."

Mac took it from her. There was no return address. Mac quickly opened it. It was another letter from Kent. It just said that she was going to die soon. Mac told Stella not to let Danny see it. Mac put the letter down and grabbed his crime kit. Mac put his gloves on and picked the letter up again and examined it. He took it to the lab. He took the magnifying glass and looked at the front. Nothing out of the ordinary. He flipped it over.

There were little particles of dirty on the back. They knew that Lindsay was buried but maybe the dirt would be able to tell them were. He quickly collected the dirt and sent it to trace. Stella and him waited for the results. Danny had sneaked into Mac's office where the note was, three hours after they got it. He felt like a criminal, sneaking around but he needed to see what the note said. Once he read the note, his heart leaped into his throat. His hands went numb and the note fell out of his hands and onto the desk.

TBC………………………………...

Please read and review the next chapter will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Evidence

-1**Chapter 4: Finally Evidence**

I don't own CSI:NY Jerry B. and CBS do.

In the trace lab, Mac and Stella were trying to wait patiently. Adam was going as fast as he could. The machine had alright almost broken down and stopped working for awhile. Mac was tapping his feet, while Stella was humming.

"Finally," Adam yelled.

Stella and Mac jumped up and walked over to the table. Adam had a big grin on his face. He handed the paper over to Mac. As he started reading it, Stella took in out of his hands.

"Your dirt is a mixture of salt and clay which is only found in one place in New York."

"The cave in the mountains," said Mac.

The mountains they were referring to are near the New York and Connecticut board. The mountains were 5 feet wide by 6 feet long. Mac and Stella quickly left in search of Flack of Hawkes left to get ready to head out to the mountains. They ran into Danny. Both Mac and him hit the ground. Peyton helped Mac up, as Stella helped Danny.

"Where's the fire, Messer?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the note you got about Lindsay," Danny yelled at his boss.

Flack and Hawkes saw them talking and walked over to them.

"Danny, we understand how you feel but…"

Stella looked over at Mac. He nodded. Danny turned around to see what he was nodding at.

"We think we know where Lindsay is," said Stella.

"I'm going."

"Fine but you stay in the portal car till I say so."

"But……"

"Then you stay here."

Everyone looked at Danny.

"OK."

Stella and Mac walked to his office.

"Mac, I'm worried about."

"He always yells at me."

Stella gave a small smile that was so quick, that it went unnoticed to the people around her.

"Mac, you see how he's acting. He's going to get himself hurt."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

They entered the locker room and stopped at their lockers. Mac's was jammed so it opened right away.

"I'm afraid what he might do when he find her and Bobby Kent. If he has his way, he might have to arrest him for murder."

"I know."

Mac and Stella grabbed everything they needed.

"Come on," said Mac. They met Danny, Hawkes, Flack, and Peyton outside of CSI.

TBC………………………………...

Please read and review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding her

-1**Chapter 5: Finding her**

I don't own CSI:NY Jerry B. does.

Everyone got in the police cars with SWAT behind them. They put Danny in the backseat. This way he couldn't leave. When they got to the mountains, Mac and Stella started to leave the police car. Danny moved to the right-side window and starred out. Stella watched and felt guilty for leaving him in there but she knew it was strangely for Bobby Kent. They wanted him behind bars. If Danny found him before they did; that may not happen.

Near the mountain, there was a small house in a large wheat field. The cave was a few stories up in the mountain. The cave was very large. It has many tunnels that if someone wasn't careful, they could get lost. Danny started out at the wheat field. Lindsay loved the wheat field. SWAT teams, Hawkes, Peyton, Flack, Stella, and Mac gathered next to the mountain, where Bobby Kent was unable to see them from the house.

"Stella, I want you and Hawkes to go in with SWAT 1, Flack and me are going with SWAT 2. SWAT 1 front door, SWAT 2 back door, and SWAT 3 cover. Peyton I wanted you to watch Danny. I want you to make sure he stays there. Don't let him leave, let alone go anywhere near Bobby Kent. I'm afraid of what he might do."

Peyton nodded her head as Mac headed toward the house. The house was very small. It looked more like a garage then a house. Flack kept looking back at the police car. He was the only person Danny had told that Lindsay and he were living together.

Mac started counting down. SWAT 1 broke in the house first. SWAT 2 quickly followed. Bobby Kent was standing in the living room. He tried to leave, but Flack pushed him to the ground. He quickly slapped the handcuffs on. Mac came up right behind him.

"Where is she?"

"Who," he laughed.

Stella pulled him up by the handcuffs. She was right in his face. He stopped laughing.

"Where is she?"

"In the cave."

"Where in the cave?"

He pointed to a map. Hawkes quickly picked it up. There was an X on it. Hawkes ran out of the house. Danny saw Hawkes running and tried to leave. Mac yelled from the house to lat Danny out. As soon as she opened the door, he raced out and toward the cave. Hawkes already there, looking for the X with his flashlight.

"Lindsay," Danny yelled.

"Danny!"

Danny followed Lindsay's voice and found the X. He started digging with his hands. Hawkes came up behind him, with two shovels in his hands. Danny ignored him, so Hawkes started digging carefully so he wouldn't hit Danny with the shovel. Then Danny realized he wasn't getting far with his hands so he grabbed the other shovel.

After what they thought was five feet, Lindsay started screaming. Mac, Stella, and Flack were in the cave also, watching them. There was no room for them to dig. Outside only the ambulance remained.

"Lindsay, are ya alright," yelled Danny.

There was no answer.

"Lindsay!"

Again no answer. Danny's breathing turned into hyperventilating. His hands were sweaty and there were tears in his eyes, that he wouldn't let any one know were there. Danny and Hawkes dug faster. Finally, after another foot, they found a box. On top of the box was an oxygen tank that read empty. there was tubing that lead from the tank into the box. The tank read that it had been on empty for ten minutes. Danny looked up at Hawkes. They carefully jumped on the box. They stood still for a moment. Hawkes picked up the tank and throw it out of the hole. They started digging into the sides. It only took them a few minutes. When they were done, Hawkes jumped out of the hole.

"Get the paramedics," yelled Hawkes to the others. Flack ran out of the cave. Danny opened the box. There lied Lindsay. Danny jumped into the box, which looked more like a coffin. He sat Lindsay up and held her in his arms.

"Come on, Linds. Wake up."

She was barely breathing. Danny let the tears fall more freely. He didn't care who was watching. The tough guy act was over for now. Once the paramedics showed up, Danny helped them pull her out. Hawkes kept starring at the hole. He wasn't going to say it out loud but this was a grave, six feet in depth, with a box that looked like a coffin, and Bobby Kent intended Lindsay to be the body in it. Danny followed the paramedics back to the ambulance. The paramedics let Danny go with them.

TBC………………………………...

Please read and review. Next chapter up soon. Sorry this took a while, I'm still writing the ending. Hope it will surprise some people. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: The Recovery

-1**Chapter 6: The recovery**

I don't own CSI:NY

Danny sat in the waiting room. It has been six hours since they got there. Lindsay was in her room, sleeping. Danny didn't want to go in there. Guilt, finally sunk in. If he had watched her better at the crime scene, she wouldn't be in the hospital. He should have been able to catch the car. Stella walked into the waiting room. She had just visited Lindsay. She saw Danny there and walked up to him.

"How's Lindsay?"

"She's fine. Why didn't you she her?"

"Because it's my fault she's in here."

"No, it's not, Danny. If it is your fault then its Mac and Flack's fault too."

"How?"

"Because they were right there with you. They had the same chance to save her. Actually more because Flack went after them in his car, while you were on foot and he still lost them. Now I'm not saying this is his fault. It was unfortunate fate. Do you understand," she asked softly. She sat down next to him.

Danny let a small smile come through and nodded. He got up and patted Stella on the shoulder. She smiled at him. She watched as he turned the corner. She was hoping that she was right and he was going to Lindsay's room.

When he opened the door, he didn't see Lindsay in her bad. He hurried around the room. He was about to leave when he heard the toilet flush. He gave a sigh of relief. He turned around and saw her. She didn't notice him at first. She climbed back into her bed. There was an oxygen tank. He let a tear fall. He blinked a few times and inhaled.

"Hey, Montana."

Lindsay quickly turned her head. She gave a small, almost silent giggle.

"I should have known it was you."

Danny let his head fall as he sat in the chair next to her. She took her finger and lifted his head by his chin. She looked into his eyes, trying to get the secret he was keeping from her, out.

"You gave me a pretty good scare, Linds."

He let a few more tears fall. He voice started to break up a little bit. He couldn't looked Lindsay in the eye. Lindsay didn't interrupt him.

"I was afraid of what might happen to you if we couldn't find you. They we figured out where you were. They wouldn't let me leave the police car."

Both Danny and Lindsay gave out a small giggle. Danny took Lindsay's hand into his. They starred into each others eyes. Danny moved closer and kissed her. Stella was watching them from the door. She smiled at them and walked away. As she entered the waiting room, everyone got up.

"Is Lindsay alright?"

"Yeah, Danny's with her. I'm going to head over to Lindsay's

house, make sure Kent didn't get to it," said Stella.

"You can't," said Flack.

He walked in front of her. He stopped her with this arm. She gave him a stern, with some confusing in the look.

"Why?"

Flack looked around at everyone and realized he wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

"I'll tell you, but you can't let Danny know I told you."

"Okay."

"They're living together…….at Danny's house."

"About time," said Stella and everyone nodded in agreement.

TBC………………………………...

Sorry this chapter took forever. I had school and work. The next chapter wouldn't take a long I hope. The rough draft isn't even done yet. I don't know it will be the last chapter or not. But the story is almost over. (crying)

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: A nightmare and a blessing

-1**Chapter 7: A nightmare and a blessing.**

I don't own CSI:NY

A week later, the hospital released Lindsay. She was happy to finally leave. Danny took her home. As soon as they got there, Lindsay went straight to bed. Danny stayed up on the couch, he thought she was resting comfortably, but he was far from being right. Lindsay was in their bed tossing and turned. The movement became more violent. Lindsay suddenly sat up, in a cold sweat. She looked around for Danny then gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see him. She tried to go back to sleep.

One hour later, Lindsay was tossing and turning again. She started screaming loud enough that Danny, who was asleep, woke up. Danny got off of the couch and ran to their bedroom. She was still asleep. Danny grabbed her by her shoulder and shook her, in attempt to wake her from her nightmare. She jump up in a cold sweat again. Danny moved his arms to go around her body. Lindsay didn't bother pushing him away. She cried onto his chest.

"Sshh. You're alright, Linds. I've got you."

He rubbed her back.

"Calm down, Montana. You're going to be alright. I've got you."

"Danny, what if he comes back," she said through her sobs.

"Don't worry. I'm going to make sure he doesn't come after you."

"What about you, Danny?"

He might come after you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only thing standing in this way to get

to me."

She looked up at him. She put her arms around his neck.

"I love you. I can't loss you."

"You won't."

Danny went back to the living room and shut off the TV. Then went back to their bed. That night Lindsay fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Danny was awoken to the phone ringing. Danny searched his nightstand, looking for the phone, knocking over his glasses in the process. He picked up the phone, hoping the person on the other line was still there.

"Hello." he said putting the phone to his ear.

Danny listened closely to the person on the other end. When they were done with their quick conversion, Danny went pale. He put the phone down and turned to Lindsay but changed his mind. He got up and walked out to the kitchen. He sat down, just starring off into space. He was still pale.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he broke out of his trace to see Lindsay starring at him.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny got up, helped Lindsay to the couch and let her sit.

"You'd better sit down."

Lindsay did.

"What's wrong?"

Danny took a hold of her hands, as he sat down.

"Lindsay, the doctor from the hospital called this morning.

They said that what they found they weren't looking for it when they tested your blood. That's why it took them almost a week to find out."

"What is it?"

"Lindsay, you're pregnant."

Lindsay didn't reply. She got up and paced around the room. While Danny remained on the couch, giving her the space she needed.

"Lindsay, I'm so sorry. This is my…………."

"Don't Danny," she interrupted him. She didn't sound angry, more scared. Lindsay walked back to the couch and sat down with Danny. She looked him right in the eye as she said what she needed to.

"I love you, Danny. I know this is unexpected on both our parts, but I would like to keep this baby. I don't want to put pressure on you, but ……"

"I want to stay, if you want me to."

Lindsay put her arms around his neck and whispered 'yes' in his ear.

The next seven months had its ups and downs. A month and a half before the baby was expected, Lindsay took her maturity leave. That day, everyone in the lab throw her a party. They wished her luck and congratulated her. Danny and Lindsay were still unmarried, but the wedding has been scheduled for two months after the baby is born. With still a month to go, Lindsay went into labor. At the time, Stella was visiting. The quickly went to the hospital and decided to wait til they got there to call Danny. Unfortunately, by the time they got to the hospital, the contractions were so close, everything was chaos, they forgot to call Danny. Four hours later at 4 o'clock, Danny came home form work. When he couldn't find Lindsay, he went hysterical. He knew Stella was supposed to visit, but she wasn't answering her home phone and her cell phone was off. He called Lindsay's cell phone but heard the ring coming from their bedroom. He lost hope and called Mac.

"Mac, it's Danny. Lindsay's missing."

He was still hysterical.

"Danny, calm down."

"Mac, I'm worried. What if Kent came back?"

"I'll check and see if he is still in jail, personally. You

stay there and wait to hear from me."

"Thanks."

Danny hung up the phone. He went to the couch and accidentally fell asleep. He was awoken to the phone. At first he had forgotten about Lindsay. He forgotten about the phone call to Mac. But when the phone rang again it all came back like a giant wave. He sat up while he didn't bother putting his glasses on and answered the phone.

"Danny, I have some bad news and good news."

"Bad," he said without thinking. He kept his hand over this

eyes.

"Bobby Kent got out of jail on bail."

"And there's good news, how?"

"Stella called me because she couldn't get a hold of you.

She's very sorry that she worried you……"

"Mac," he said in a warning voice.

"Lindsay's in labor."

Danny jumped up and hung up the phone, then ran back to the phone, called Mac back and put his glasses on before he ran into a wall or pole, when he got into his car.

"Where is she?"

Mac told Danny that Lindsay was at the NYC hospital. Danny raced to the hospital. When he got there he went straight to the desk.

"Where is Lindsay Monroe?"

"Who are you?"

"Her fiancé."

The nurse gave him a strange look. Luckily Stella heard

this.

"He's okay."

The nurse nodded and Stella dragged Danny to Lindsay's room.

"Please don't tell me the baby's been born," he begged.

"Don't worry. The only thing you missed was Lindsay cursing you."

"Why?"

"Because she's giving birth. She's in pain. Don't worry, all women curse their husband or fiancé."

Stella helped Danny get dressed him the doctor garb and hurried him into the labor room. Lindsay didn't notice Danny in the room.

"Lindsay, I know your busy, honey, but someone came to visit."

Lindsay looked up. She had sweat pouring down her face. Her cheeks were red and so were her eyes. Her face brightened when she saw Danny. He walked up to her. He stoked her hair and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay, Lindsay. Push again," said the doctor.

Lindsay pushed as Danny held her hand. Danny saw that Lindsay was in pain and regretted what they did eight months ago. He also worried about their baby, it was premature. Within a few minutes, at 4:41 p.m. on Wednesday, March 21, 2007. They heard the crying. Danny gave Lindsay another kiss. Stella walked over to the doctor and after he was done wrapping it up. He gave the baby to Stella who quickly gave it to Lindsay.

"It's a girl."

TBC………………………………...

Please review. Next chapter in early January. Sorry I haven't written it yet. But I'm afraid it might be the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Here we go again

-1I don't own CSI:NY.

**Chapter 8: Here we go again. **

Three weeks after their daughter was born she was able to come home. Her name was Sophia Ann Messer. Danny called her Sophie for short Danny and Lindsay have been home for two and a half weeks after Sophia was born. Lindsay would visit her everyday. The Doctors wanted Sophia to stay at the hospital because she was born early. Lindsay wasn't her happy self until Danny told her their baby was coming home.

Lindsay wasn't going back to work for a year. Danny unfortunately had to go to work the day after Sophia was born. He was afraid to leave Lindsay alone at home. She was so sad. The doctor told him about something called 'Baby blues'. That wasn't the only reason. Bobby Kent was still at large. Mac was trying to find him but had no success.

Later that day, Lindsay was at home resting. She had just put Sophia down for her nap and was taking one herself. The phone rang and Lindsay sighed. Danny promised he would call her a least a couple of times a day when he was at work.

"Hello," Lindsay said into the phone.

"Hi, Lindsay. How's your new baby?"

Lindsay started to panic. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Messer," Danny said He didn't a response until Lindsay held her cell to the home phone.

"Come on, Lindsay. How is she?"

When Danny realized who she was talking to her got angry. Then he heard Lindsay's voice.

"Why did you call?"

"I wanted to hear your voice. I also heard you're married to that Messer. I know you've missed me, but I know you're only with him because of your child."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I can't. But now I have her so you might come back to me."

Lindsay dropped both phones and ran to her daughter's room. Danny shut off his phone and raced home. Flack watched as he almost ran over Mac. Danny got home within 25 minutes. He hurried up stairs to his daughters room. He saw Lindsay on the floor, crying. He quickly walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I promise. I'll bring her back to us, Linds. I promise."

TBC………………………………...

Please review. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Sorry this is taking to long.


	9. Chapter 9: Bring her home

-1For the next two days, Lindsay hadn't left her room. Danny was worried. Mac and him had been looking for Sophie, non-stop. Danny walked up to their bedroom. He knew Lindsay would still be there. When he opened the door he found Lindsay curled up on their bed. He quietly walked up behind her. He put his arms around her, as she turned around and cried on his chest. He knew she was scared.

"Sshh. Calm down, Montana. I promise I'll find her, no matter what."

Lindsay stopped crying and lifted her head and starred into Danny's eyes. She worried; not only for her daughter but for Danny also. She knew he would do anything to protect herself and their daughter.

The next day, Danny, Flack, and Mac got a tip on where Bobby was and followed it. Danny and Lindsay had a fight on the subject the night before.

Flashback

Danny was rubbing his temple as Lindsay continued to speak. The fight was trying him out. Lindsay was pacing up and down their apartment.

"I want to go with you, Danny."

"No, Lindsay. It's too dangerous."

"Danny, she my daughter, too," she yelled.

Danny was about to talk, but stopped to collect his thoughts so he wouldn't upset her anymore than Kent had already done.

"I know that, but we can't protect you, who knows what Kent will pull. I only want you to be safe. I'll bring back our daughter home, I promise. I know you think it will be better if you're there but I don't want to loss both of you."

"I understand. Please be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

Danny nodded before turning around and walking out the front door. Lindsay didn't follow him, instead she turned around and went up to their bed room.

End of Flashback

Lindsay asked Stella to stay with her while the guys were looking for Kent. The guys where closing in on Kent's whereabouts. They were at an abandoned house. With a 30 mile distance between it and the police station. Mac was in the front of the line, with Flack and Danny following close behind, and behind them was SWAT. Before they were about to enter the house, Mac turned to Danny.

"Danny, keep your cool. Stay focus," said Mac.

Danny nodded his head. Suddenly they heard crying. Without thinking, Danny raced into the house. He pushed Mac and Flack out of his way, almost knocking them off of their balance. He followed the crying into a closet. He slowly opened the closet door. He ignored the yells from the others. In there, he found Kent hold a crying Sophia. He was about to dart at Kent until he saw the gun in his hand. Panic filled Danny; he didn't know what to do and was afraid if he took a chance, Kent would hurt Sophia. He didn't want to take that chance, but Mac, who was behind him, kept his gun toward Kent even though he was the gun in his hand and Sophia in the other.

"Put it down, Kent, and we won't shoot."

While Mac and Danny were talking to him, Flack was climbing up to the attic, because the entrance from the house was the closet Kent was in. He quickly moved across the roof, but carefully, not to fall. In five minutes, he opened a small hatch that opened up into the closet. He swore when he saw Sophia in Kent's arms. Mac looked up in the closet and saw Flack's head sticking out of the ceiling, but he didn't say a word to him or even nod. Danny walked toward Kent. He also saw Flack in the closet.

"Kent, if you really love Lindsay, you won't hurt someone she loves, will you?"

"But she is also yours and I want Lindsay."

"If you hurt Sophia, then Lindsay will never be yours because you hurt someone she cares about."

Kent thought for a minute. He gave the baby not to Danny, but to Mac, while Danny cuffed him. He swore at Danny and spit on his shoes. Flack jumped down from the closet door, smirking.

While Flack and Mac were taking Kent to the jail, Danny took Sophia home and he couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she saw them. When they arrived home, Stella was sitting on the couch. She jumped up when she saw them. She was about to call Lindsay, but Danny shook his head.

"No. Thanks, Stel."

"Your Welcome."

She gave the baby a quick smile before she left. Danny put Sophia in the playpen before he yelled for Lindsay.

"Montana, I have a surprise for you."

Lindsay came running down and just started at Danny. He titled his head toward the baby's playpen. Lindsay ran to the playpen and stop. She carefully picked up Sophia and started crying. Danny just stood there to let Lindsay have her time with Sophia. He was happy he could make Lindsay smile again. Sophia started crying, so Lindsay took her into the baby's room and feed her. Danny wait in the living room for Lindsay to return. She was back within 20 minutes. She cuddled up with Danny and fell asleep.

The end

Unless you want more but then you have to give me a month or two. Sorry I have 11 other fanfictions. And the usually I don't own CSI:NY. Sorry.


End file.
